


Сказка для мертвых Робинов

by AlinaNice



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaNice/pseuds/AlinaNice
Summary: Джейсон расстелил свою куртку прямо на асфальте и аккуратно уложил на нее раненного Робина. Мальчишка зажимал ладонью правый бок. Сквозь пальцы в зеленой перчатке просачивались алые струи. Дело дрянь, ясно и без всякого осмотра. Тодд отнял руку подростка от раны.





	Сказка для мертвых Робинов

**\- А когда твоя печаль развеется (ведь время изгоняет все печали), ты**   
**будешь радоваться тому, что знал меня. Ты навсегда останешься мне другом. И**   
**захочешь смеяться вместе со мной. И будешь иногда распахивать окно, чтобы**   
**предаться этому веселью... И все твои приятели изумятся, когда увидят, как**   
**ты глядишь на ночное небо и смеешься! А ты скажешь им: "Ну и что? По-моему,**   
**звезды такие смешные!" И они подумают, что ты сошел с ума. Вот какую злую**   
**шутку сыграю я с тобой...**   
**«Маленький принц» Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери**

 

\- Тише, тише…Во-о-от та-а-а-ак, ага, еще немного… Потерпи, ты же мужик или где? Ну-ка, что тут у нас? Дай, посмотрю?...Блядь!  
\- Не матерись, Тодд! Ох!

Джейсон расстелил свою куртку прямо на асфальте и аккуратно уложил на нее раненного Робина. Мальчишка зажимал ладонью правый бок. Сквозь пальцы в зеленой перчатке просачивались алые струи. Дело дрянь, ясно и без всякого осмотра. Тодд отнял руку подростка от раны.

\- Ну, что там? – Дамиан повернул голову набок и скосил глаза, силясь рассмотреть повреждения в экипировке.  
\- Сантиметром выше и у меня на руках был бы хладный труп, - сообщил Джейсон. – Тебе чудом в печень не попали.  
\- Не чудом, Тодд! Я ассасин, я увернулся! – сквозь сжатые от боли зубы рычит юный Уэйн.  
\- Ага, увернулся он. Перо-то все-таки словил. Где у тебя аптечка?  
\- Нету! – кряхтит Робин. – Не поместилась в ремень…Я взял лишний набор сюрикенов.  
\- Господи, я думал в нашей семье только Грейсон идиот, видимо, это заразно, - посетовал Красный Колпак, достал свой нож, отрезал полу плаща Робина с желтым подбоем и принялся стягивать им бок Дамиана.  
\- Тодд, сволочь, - шипит мальчишка. – Зачем плащ испортил? Ммм…шшш  
\- Хочешь дырявый бок и целы й плащ? Не в мою смену, упыреныш, - Тодд закончил перевязку. – Вот тут прижми сильнее, - он вернул руку подростка на место раны и поплотнее завернул мальчишку в свою куртку уже изрядно залитую его кровью. Только бы успеть.  
\- Без тебя знаю, - Дамиан сдавленно выдохнул. – А-а-ах!  
\- Где бэт-мобиль? - Красный Колпак поднял Робина на руки и прижал к широкой груди. - Уверен, ты не мог не угнать одну из папочкиных ласточек, пока тот занят делами Лиги Справедливости.  
\- За углом…Вон там, - мальчишка дернул острым подбородком в нужном направлении.

Джейсон старался идти быстро и как можно плавнее, чтобы не причинить младшему брату боли. Но мелкий все равно постанывал на каждый размашистый шаг. К счастью, машина нашлась быстро. Колпак бережно уложил Робина на заднее сидение, поправил распахнувшиеся полы куртки и прыгнул за руль.

\- Тодд, где преступники? – прошелестел Дамиан из-под воротника кожанки.  
\- В лучшем мире, мелкий, - Джейсон вырулил на широкий проспект. И откуда ночью столько машин? Проклятье! У него совсем нет времени на соблюдение ПДД.  
\- Конкретнее, - в приказном тоне потребовал отпрыск Большой Летучей Мыши слабым голосом.  
\- Тому, что тебя пырнул, я вырвал кадык, его соучастнику просто свернул шею, - отрапортовался Джейсон, ловко маневрируя в потоке автомобилей на предельно возможной в таких условиях скорости.  
\- У тебя будут проблемы с отцом, - буркнул Робин.  
\- Не будут, если одна подраненная пташка удержит клювик закрытым, - Тодд резко обогнал легковушку, ушел от встречной машины и свернул на более свободную дорогу.  
\- Ух, аккуратнее, Тодд!  
\- Извините, ваша светлость, тут либо комфортно, либо быстро. Я за второй вариант.  
\- Ц-ц!  
\- Как они умудрились тебя достать?  
\- Свето-шумовая…  
\- Ясно, - Джейсону не требовалось подробностей.  
\- Почему ты оказался рядом так быстро, Тодд? – зеленые глаза Дамиана буравят лицо Джейсона в зеркале заднего вида.  
\- Было понятно, что в отсутствии Брюса ты сунешься в город один…Причинять добро и наносить порядок. Присматривал. И недосмотрел…  
\- Ц-ц. Не вини себя. Я облажался.  
\- Я тоже…  
\- Как всегда.  
\- Один – один, мелкий засранец, - Джейсон подмигнул, заметив на себе взгляд Робина, тот опустил ресницы.

Повисла тишина. Красный Колпак рвал движок автомобиля, чтобы успеть. Еще пять минут... Так мало и так много. Время уходит, словно песок сквозь пальцы, не остановишь, не поймаешь. Только бы успеть! Держись, мерзавец! Джейсон не сможет с этим жить!

\- Ты не молчи там, мелкий. Сдохнешь, а я и не замечу, что пора от тушки избавляться. Брошу тебя в залив, ты как на это смотришь? – подначивает Колпак, чтобы разозлить Дамиана. Но попытка не приносит результата…И это плохой знак.  
\- Плащ…жалко, - наконец, выстанывает Робин еле слышно.  
\- Херня. Кусок тряпки, - отмахнулся Джейсон, изображая браваду. Господи, если ты там есть, дай Джейсону Питеру Тодду шанс, малюсенький шанс, спасти младшего брата.  
\- Нет, Тодд. Это…память…Дань…уважения…Оч-чень…важно…д-для меня, - объясняет Робин заплетающимся языком. – Как флаг…надо…нести…с честью…и гордостью…  
\- Объясни? – просит Колпак, чтобы вывести мелкого на разговор. Нельзя дать ему отключиться.  
\- Ты псих-х, Тодд…Еще и слепой…Ц-ц…Холодно, черт…  
\- Потерпи немного, осталось чуть-чуть. Альфи заштопает тебе бок, будешь опять лезть на рожон и всячески нас раздражать, - успокаивает Джейсон, стискивая руль.  
\- Это же твой плащ… Когда…я стал Робином, взял твою экипировку…прямо с манекена из колбы…Только из брони вырос…а плащ…носил, - Дамиан заходится кашлем.

Надо что-то ответить. Подобрать слова. Джейсон не может, ком подкатил к горлу, сдавило виски, словно тисками. В глазах защипало, дорога покрылась рябью… В груди пекло и жгло.

\- Ты…был благородным… Героически погиб,… защитив предавшую тебя мать, - продолжает Дамиан, откашлявшись, он не мигая смотрит в потолок, на посеревшем лице выступила испарина. – Я…так……не смог… И никогда не смогу…  
\- Не расстраивайся, скоро тебе достанется плащ Бэтмена. Вот тогда душу отведешь, - с трудом выдавливает из себя Джейсон, слова царапают горло, словно битое стекло. – Весь Готэм в крови бандюганов утопишь…А я тебе помогу…  
\- Ты будешь моим Робином, Тодд? – мальчишка в удивлении приподнимает точеные брови.  
\- Конечно, буду! О таком Бэтмене, как ты, можно только мечтать. Хочешь, даже бэтаранги тебе чистить стану?  
\- Нет…Будешь…колеса…на бэт-мобилях…менять, - Робин улыбается бескровными, бледными губами. Его зрачки лихорадочно расширены, и без того миндалевидные глаза кажутся еще больше. – Как думаешь,…моя мать…любила…хоть…кого-нибудь? – Дамиан забывается, перескакивает на другую тему.

Джейсон стискивает зубы. По небритой щеке скатывается первая слеза. Он знает, маму, какой бы она ни была, начинают вспоминать тогда, когда конец неизбежно близок. Тодд видел достаточно смертей. Тодд видел свою смерть.

\- Естественно, она тебя любила, Дэми, только по-своему, - горячо уверяет Колпак и с тревогой посматривает в зеркало заднего вида на своего маленького пассажира.  
\- Нет…Не…любила…Она…никогда…не пела…мне песен…и не рассказывала…сказок, - шепчет подросток, практически не слушая Колпака, красная струя из-под его бока прочертила дорожку по сидению и устремилась на пол автомобиля. – Расскажи…мне…сказку, Джейсон?  
\- Прости, Мышь-Малыш, но я не знаю ни одной, мне тоже их никто не рассказывал, - признается Тодд срывающимся голосом.  
\- Ц-ц…мы похожи…гораздо…больше, чем кажется…Маленькое Крыло…Ты…отличный брат и…самый лучший Робин…  
\- Только Грейсону этого не говори, а то он мне эскримы в глотку засунет, - просит Джейсон.  
\- Ц-ц, я могила, - Дамиан прикладывает окровавленный палец к губам, закрывает глаза и затихает.  
\- Ничего подобного, Дэми…Дэми? Дэмиан, не молчи! Робин!

На горизонте появляется поместье Уэйн. Красивый особняк приветливо и тепло сияет практически всеми окнами. Очертания здания плывут и искажаются, Джйсон грызет кулак, яростно смаргивая с ресниц непрошенную, никчемную влагу.

***

Сочное, весеннее солнце уже давно встало. Оно заглянуло в распахнутое окно и расчертило полы просторной комнаты желтыми квадратами отражения от рам. Дамиан хотел потянуться, но туго перевязанный бок пронзила острая боль. Парень чертыхнулся и затих, прислушиваясь к себе. Сколько можно валяться? Уже неделя прошла, а ему только-только полегчало. Отец, конечно, не покинул Лигу. Дела важнее. Зато Грейсон примчался из Бладхевена по первому звонку Альфреда. Кудахтал и тютюшкал, душил своей навязчивой заботой. Кстати, где он сейчас? Не дай Бог, опять придет микстурой с ложечки пичкать! Буэ! Дрейк тоже успел зайти. Сунул свою постную мину в дверь, осмотрел Дамиана, хмыкнул и удалился. Приблудный, он и в Готэме – приблудный.  
По форточке легонько постучали. Дамиан повернулся к окну и непроизвольно улыбнулся. Наконец-то!

\- Не сдох еще, говнюк? – Тодд подтянулся на руках и перекинул мощное тело через подоконник.  
\- Ц-ц, не дождешься, псих, - парировал Робин.  
\- Вот и славно, - легкий тюль зацепился за носок тяжелого ботинка и Красный Колпак смешно махал ногой, чтобы избавиться от невесомой ткани. – Понавешают тряпок…  
\- Альфред старался, - заметил Дамиан.  
\- Да? Тогда очень красиво и в тему, - Тодд тут же сменил гнев на милость.  
\- Где пропадал?  
\- А, так…Пару делишек обстряпал, - махнул лапищей Джейсон. – Подвинься, - попросил Колпак. Робин послушно сместился к краю футона, и гость растянулся рядом. – Кошмар, а не комната. Ни стульев, ни фига! – посетовал Колпак.  
\- Это называется аскетизмом.  
\- Долбоеби…, - Джейсон хотел ответить в рифму, но осекся, натолкнувшись на осуждающий взгляд зеленых глаз младшего брата, и решил не продолжать. – Кстати, где моя куртка? - попытался снять неловкость Красный Колпак.  
\- Какая? – неподдельно удивился Робин.  
\- В которой я тебя неделю назад сдал Альфреду, - терпеливо напомнил Джейон.  
\- Не знаю, не видел никакой куртки, я был без сознания, - Дамиан упорно рассматривал потолок.  
\- Ага. Когда один из моих шлемов скомунизидил, тоже без сознания был?  
\- То боевой трофей, - объяснил Робин и упрямо выпятил подбородок.  
\- У меня тоже есть трофей, - Джейсон порылся за пазухой и извлек небольшую книгу.  
\- Что это? – мальчишка с интересом рассматривал красочную обложку.  
\- Сказка, дубина. Мамаши у нас подкачали, будем наверстывать упущенное сами, - Тодд хрустнул новенькой обложкой.  
\- «Маленький принц» Антуана де Сент-Экзюпери? Ты смеешься, Джейсон?  
\- В самый раз для таких остолопов как мы, - Колпак победоносно потряс книгой.  
В дверь тактично постучали, а затем в комнату вплыл Альфред с серебряным подносом, на котором стояли две больших кружки какао и корзинка с домашним печеньем.  
\- Надеюсь, юные сэры, я не сильно вам помешал? – тактично осведомился дворецкий. – Джейсон, пора бы уже заходить в дом через дверь.  
\- Привычку не пропьешь, Альфи, - ухмыльнулся Тодд.  
\- О, отличный выбор для чтения, - Пенниворт прищурился и прочитал название книги. – Больше не смею вам мешать, - дворецкий оставил поднос у кровати и направился к двери.  
\- Грейсону не говори! – прозвучали ему в спину два голоса.  
\- Ни за что на свете, - заверил Альфред.

Дамиан вооружился кружкой какао, пристроил голову на плече старшего брата поудобнее и скомандовал:

\- Читай, Большое Крыло.  
\- Ну, слушай, Мышь-Малыш. Когда мне было шесть лет, в книге под названием «Правдивые истории», где рассказывалось про девственные леса, я увидел однажды удивительную картинку. На картинке огромная змея — удав — глотала хищного зверя, - понесся по комнате приятный баритон Джейсона…

Где-то на первом этаже, из комнаты Альфреда раздавалось стрекотание швейной машины. Но Робины были слишком увлечены чтением, чтобы обратить внимание на столь незначительный звук. Звук, с которым желтый подбой черного плаща возвращался на свое место.


End file.
